


But not too Vanilla

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting a lil bit, Fingering, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, oh boyyyyy im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they realize their relationship has been too vanilla, Lazaro and Noah flip a coin to see what to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But not too Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my friends that wouldn't let me get this idea out of my head. So yeah, some BDSM with pickle man and cinnamon roll. Take me to church.

The candle sat in one corner of the room, away from anything flammable as it filled the environment with its vanilla scent. There was a very dim light in the room, barely illuminating it- all for show.  
Noah couldn’t see it, however.  
Ever since they started that little game of theirs, Lazaro had very carefully covered Noah’s eyes with a silken cloth making sure the man wasn’t able to see. Noah had to admit it made him slightly nervous at first, but the idea of not knowing what was going to happen- he couldn’t deny it was exciting.  
Very exciting. 

A small gasp escaped from his mouth when he felt Lazaro’s fingertips caress his bare back, his fingers barely touching Noah’s spine, then taking both of Noah’s hands, placing them behind the man’s back as he started to tie them in place. When done, Noah felt Lazaro’s hot breath on his naked shoulder.  
“How’s it feel?”  
“Okay,” Noah choked out, feeling how Lazaro’s body hovered over him.  
“If it’s too much-“  
“I said I’m okay,” Noah assured Lazaro, strangely surprised that the man was that worried. Noah felt how the sheets shifted under him, Lazaro grabbing more rope as he started to wrap him in it.

It started with a small argument of how vanilla things were between the two of them, even if their first sexual encounters involved fucking against walls and oral sex under the desk in the middle of a teacher-principal reunion, after that all their encounters had been pretty normal. Noah had actually agreed to this, so the both of them made a suggestion, and then threw a coin.  
Lazaro won.  
Even though Noah was going into it with an open mind, he wasn’t too sure if he was going to enjoy being tied up like a hog and fucked the hell out of; however so far the man had realized how much he actually liked the sensation- feeling Lazaro’s fingers brush his skin with every movement as he laid naked in the bed. He started flaccid, but as Lazaro continued to rope him, he could feel himself getting more and more eager, even if he wasn’t going to admit it just yet.

Suddenly, he felt how Lazaro gently pulled him down, lying Noah on the sheets of the mattress, his tied up fists digging against his back.  
“Good, because I’m just getting started.”  
Noah bit his lip as he felt Lazaro thin fingers touch his abdomen, making soft circles on the skin of his stomach- Noah couldn’t help but crack a goofy smile at the pleasure of Lazaro’s long fingers.  
The fingers were gone, as Lazaro turned Noah gently so he was lying with his chest against the sheets, his fingers replaced by the warm rope circling around his torso, constricting him of movement in strange patterns Noah couldn’t recognize; he felt Lazaro hot breath as he tied up the knot on his back.  
Noah shuffled a slight bit, feeling the rope move slightly against his nipples. The man couldn’t help but let out a loud moan, his cheeks red with embarrassment.  
“Ah, I almost forgot.” Lazaro said in sudden realization, Noah felt the mattress move behind him, the weight of Lazaro disappearing from it; after several seconds, Noah started to get worried- he couldn’t see anything after all.  
“Lazaro? Where the fuck are you?“  
“I’m here,” Lazaro said, Noah could make out Lazaro’s voice from somewhere near his head.  
He felt Lazaro’s hands wrap something around his mouth- more silk cloth, tying it up on the back of his head as well tightly, Noah mouthing it as he tried to get used to it.  
“Is it okay?” Lazaro said in a voice Noah wasn’t too familiar with- it was mixed with concern but eagerness. He played with the thing with his lips and mouth for some seconds, before nodding in approval.  
He heard Lazaro sighing in relief, as the skinny man climbed on top of the bed once again, Noah felt the man staring at him from on top of him, his head lying on the soft sheets of the mattress.

He felt Lazaro spread his legs apart, Noah couldn’t help but moan once again loudly against the silk, still very loud even though his mouth was covered- he had gotten over the embarrassment at this point.  
Noah moaned once again, feeling himself going fully hard as Lazaro started to massage his inner tights strongly, kneading with strength. Noah only intensified his moans as he felt Lazaro hot lips and tongue trace around his inner tight skin.  
He felt Lazaro strong fingers curl up around his tights strongly, possibly leaving marks but he didn’t care- Noah barely registered when Lazaro spread his legs as wide as possible, working the rope around his legs as he continued to kiss his hot hot skin.  
Lazaro’s tounge traced around the skin of his legs, bending Noah’s calves. He separated himself from Noah’s behind only to tie up his calves against his tights, leaving the man in a bended position- Noah knew it would definitely cramp him, but he didn’t care- he only wanted that warm tongue to trace all over him once again.  
His erection dug against the soft sheets, whenever he breathed he felt the friction of the ropes on his skin, moans spilling from his mouth as he felt Lazaro lean on top of him, the man’s erection brushing against his back.  
“Look at you,” Lazaro whispered against Noah’s ears, the black haired man feeling the hairs of his neck perk up at his voice; Lazaro’s breathing was deep, it was very obvious that he was enjoying it a lot as well. He felt Lazaro’s finger grab the rope, pulling it up slightly along with Noah, the tied man’s breath hitching as he felt the ropes on his entire body shift around his skin. “You’re…”  
He didn’t finish the sentence, instead Noah felt his hot lips against the back of his neck, kissing the skin that wasn’t covered in rope. The tied man felt Lazaro’s length press against his behind, Noah moaning in pleasure practically awaiting for Lazaro’s to start fucking him.  
“Not yet,” Lazaro said delighted, practically mocking Noah. “We haven’t had any fun yet.”  
“Mmhm-“ Noah mumbled against his silk as Lazaro flipped him over, now his hands on the mattress, digging against his back.  
Noah didn’t know what to expect- it was Lazaro after all and considering that in the past Noah had teased that man to horrible lengths in the bed, Noah only awaited for him to do the same.  
However, he didn’t expect Lazaro’s hot lips to encase the tip of his cock.

“Mmhmmm!” Noah shouted against the silk, wriggling with the rope shifting on his skin, caressing it as Lazaro continued to swallow his length.  
He felt the hotness and wetness of Lazaro’s tongue traveling up his shaft, tasting every bit of him as he continued to wiggle in pleasure, burying the back of his head on the pillow as he felt Lazaro’s head bobbing up and down faster every second.  
“Mhhm- hmmmmmmmmmm-“ Noah loudly moaned, coating the silk on his mouth on saliva as he felt his body undoing itself at Lazaro’s will, his legs spread perfectly leaving Lazaro’s fingers to work on his perked nipples, unable to see anything but darkness as he felt his body feeling with pleasure.  
And then, it stopped. 

Noah immediately tried to buckle his hips up, as to indicate Lazaro to NOT stop, but he knew the man- he wasn’t one to grant wishes. Instead, he felt the man climb on top of him, the mattress sinking at the weight of his legs, Noah felt how he started to sweat as he expected Lazaro to do anything, but he remained still, he assumed he was getting off by just staring at him.  
The mattress creaked as Lazaro finally leaned forward, his hot hot so hot tongue tracing over his nipples, Noah toes curling the moment he felt Lazaro’s mouth suck his entire nipple, back arching at feeling his hot tongue and equally hot saliva on his skin.  
Moving his mouth over to his other nipple, Noah screamed as he felt Lazaro’s hot finger entering his entrance. The sensation of the finger poking inside of him, first one, then two and ultimately three while Lazaro continued to lick at his chest and leaving him coated in saliva was almost too much- Noah felt his cock twitch, Hoping Lazaro would take mercy on him.  
He should have known better.

Noah felt empty when the fingers left him, gasping for air through his silk as his fingernails dug on his palms, sweat rolling down his face.  
“There’s no lube left,” he heard Lazaro said heavily, as if he actually had planned that in the beginning. Noah slightly grimaced at the thought of Lazaro pushing inside of him hard, but instead he felt Lazaro’s fingers slightly pull at the silk in his mouth, Lazaro breathing practically into Noah’s mouth.  
“You don’t want me to go in raw, do you?” Lazaro whispered as his lips gently touched Noah’s, the dark haired man limbs feeling like jelly. Hazily, he negated with his head, drool escaping from his mouth as he felt Lazaro shifting him again, this time he felt as the man placed him with his chest on the mattress once again, but Lazaro gently placed his head above, holding him on place hovering against something- Noah felt the tip of something hot and thick caress his lips.  
“Then, you should take care of that…”  
Lazaro needed to say no more, as Noah opened his mouth in agreement, he felt the hot thickness of Lazaro enter his mouth, then throat- drool spilling everywhere on the sheets as he felt Lazaro helping him on bobbin up and down on his member. He felt Lazaro tense, his cock twitching as he heard Lazaro pleasured moans as the pale man guided him.  
“Gkt!” Lazaro muttered as he grabbed Noah’s head, putting it in place. Noah thought that he wasn’t fast enough for Lazaro, since now the pale man started to thrust himself in and out of Noah’s mouth, face fucking the man with right that made Noah almost choke on his member.  
In a sudden movement Noah felt how Lazaro shoved him down on the mattress, placing the silk back on place covering his mouth. Noah’s pleasure clouded his mind, not realizing that Lazaro had positioned himself behind him as quickly as possible.  
In a thrust, Lazaro had shoved his way inside of Noah, the principal shouting loudly as he felt the hot thickness inside. He continued to scream, moan, yell- he wasn’t aware of everything his mouth was spilling, he didn’t care as he felt how Lazaro started to vigorously thrust inside and out in a quick pace.

“You’re so fucking tight, shit Noah.” Lazaro muttered, Noah still yelling through his silk as he felt Lazaro continuing to fuck him, feeling his fingers grab onto the rope to hold him as close as possible, keeping him in place so he could continue his trusting at a desired speed.  
Noah’s body arched as he felt Lazaro hit that sweet spot of his, trying to rock his hips along with Lazaro but the rope preventing him from doing so, relying on Lazaro’s hands to do the moving. He buried his head on the sheets, droll spilling from his mouth and through the silk and falling on the sheets.  
The soft sheets, the drool on his mouth, the silk on his eyes, the sweat on his forehead, the thickness inside of him, Lazaro’s teeth on his back his tongue tracing circles on his skin-  
It was too much. It was too much and too much too much and too much everything was too much-

Noah shouted one last time as he felt his orgasm travel up to him, the most intense orgasm he had in his entire life as he felt himself unravel from the tip of his toes to his head, his eyes rolling back unto his skull as he had achieved his release.  
Lazaro hadn’t yet, though.  
“C-can-“ Lazaro asked, seemingly desperate himself. Barely able to move due to the intense pleasure he felt, Noah nodded and he felt himself being lifted by the rope, his body numb and extra sensitive due to the orgasm, he felt every inch of Lazaro pressing him against the mattress, head buried on his pillow.  
Some trusts later, and he felt Lazaro’s body tense, Noah felt his insides swell up as Lazaro managed to orgasm, moaning when the man pulled out, hot thick liquid spilling from between his tights.  
Noah panted heavily as he felt Lazaro’s fingers taking away the clothes away from his face, finally permitting the man to see and speak but he could only pant, drool still spilling from his mouth as Lazaro started to cut away the rope with the scissors they had nearby.  
As soon as he was completely free, Noah was sprawled on the mattress as he already started to feel sore from his tied up limbs, Lazaro gently rubbing the red parts of the man’s skin.  
“Shit, fuck,” Noah said as his mind was still clouded with pleasure. “That was, fuck Laz- that was amazing.”  
Lazaro said nothing but grunted in approval, panting as well as he threw the ruined ropes unto the floor as he sprawled himself next to Noah and patting him slightly on the shoulders.  
“Yeah, okay shit Lazaro, seriously.” Noah continued to pant, cleaning off the sweat off his forehead as he stared into the ceiling of the room.  
“But next time,” Noah’s patted Lazaro’s side as well, the two men too exhausted to kiss each other or cuddle- they were just too tired. “It’s my turn for a suggestion, okay?”  
Lazaro’s mouth smiled shakily.  
“That’s fair.”


End file.
